This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Devices for securing a portion of line, such as a rope, have many useful applications. For example, they can be used to engage a line when mooring a boat, eliminating the need to manually tie the line. Hand-tied lines can come loose, and once tied it can be difficult to adjust the length of the line without untying and retying the line.